Where the witches lie
by CrescentDragon22
Summary: "Forgetfulness of your real nature is true death; remembarence of it is rebirth. " -Ramana Mahrashi
1. Chapter 1

"We need to take action now."

A masculine voice impassively said through the silence of the red room. It was dark The curtains were closed, leaving little to no room for any ray of the dawning sun to enter. In the center of the room stood a large, dark, round table that was occupied by a surrounding of what could visibly be seen as six people.

"These energy powered humans grow more in number every day, because of that we are coming in to an extinction. If we do not take action to change the outcome of what may come soon." He paused, his breath hitched slightly and he released a sorrowful sigh, pained by his own words, "we will perish, along with the remainder of our comrades."

"Don't you think we know that already!" Another voice snapped irritably. "We're dropping like flies here!" Three of the men there had nodded their head in agreement while the first man who spoke remained motionless, the last man was lying in his chair with his arms crossed. "It's the fault of those stupid humans called wizards." The man lying back in his chair spoke lethargically. "With all the energy they leave in the air after doing their little spells." He continued, spatting the last two words out in disgust, "the air, starts to become suffocating with free power. All we need to do is take it and our strength could increase greatly, but with this knew found strength also causes the heightening of our most basic inner instinct to fight and kill. . ."

"Many of the younger generations of demons can't handle all this power though. The increase in both power and senses drives them crazy, they've reached the point already to which they began to slaughter each other, some have even gone as far as murdering their own families. At the rate things are now, it won't be long until we'll be in a bath filled with our own blood," he sighed. Will they ever get through this crisis, it doesn't seem like they will. "Not only that, but also along with the blood of the unfortunate humans and so called wizards that get caught in the crossfire."

"Kouga, what should we do?" A rougher but lower voice asked. Koga scoffed, flipping a long strand of dark brown hair from his face to the back of his head. He huffed in annoyance as no thought came to mind. It was all very frustrating. Why couldn't he think of anything? How hard could it be to think of a way to stop what just might be the ending of the whole demon race?

"Why bother asking him, it's not like he's actually smart enough ta think of a way outa this mess" the white haired man told the gray and black haired man. "You say' n I'm not smart dog breath!" Kouga growled, the white haired man opened his mouth ready to make a snarky reply when the first man had spoke once more. "Inuyasha, Kouga!" He shouted at the two younger men, his voice the full of authority, "this is no time for your idiocy we are dealing with a crisis!"

"Why couldn't Sesshomaru be here instead?" He whispered to himself bitterly. ' Now I'm stuck with these idiots.'

The red headed teen next to him sighed twirling the tip of his hair in a bored like manner. "If you're telling them to stop being idiots then you're wasting your time," he loosened the threds of his silk like hair from their hold on his finger to point at Inuyasha and Kouga. "These two are practically a living definition of id- hey!" he exclaimed; rubbing the large lump on his head. "What were you going to say Shippou, the living definition of what," Inuyasha snarled menacingly, grabbing the young man by his shirt.

"Nothing, Nothing" Shippou replied frantically as he put his hands up in a defending gesture and looked back at the more silent men "Ginta, Hakkaku you think you can help me out here" he pleaded. "Sorry Shippou" the grey and black haired man, Ginta, told him. "You're on your own this time" added the man with the white mohawk, Hakkaku. What traitors.

"Inuyasha, enough with your foolishness!"

Inuyasha growled "shut it old man!" . The palm of his hand shot up and he slapped the tip of his own nose, laying his palm down to where the tiny figure he slapped fell into the dome of his palm. "What do you want Myouga," he snapped at the old flea, "Oh Master Inuyasha, I see your doing well, your blood is as delicious as ever!" Myouga comented. "What is it that you want Myouga," the head man asked from his chair next to Inuyasha. Myouga jumped from the rough of Inuyasha hands to the smooth, steady, table, trying his best to bow at the man in front of him.

"My lord" he sniffed, deciding to cut straight to the point he said, "I believe I have found a solution to our problem."

The room had gone to a still. A solution. Was that even possible? Is there really a way to save them from this nightmare that they have been forced to live in.

"Well then, " Inuyasha snapped impatiently, his voice the only one able to recover from its temporary dormant of shock "What is it?"

"U-um well. . ." Myouga stuttered at the wide anxious eyes that surrounded him and he suddenly felt a wave of uneasiness surround him. Creating a cold sweat to drip down his little flea body. "Come on Myouga, you said you know a way to stop this, right. " Shippou asked.

Myouga nodded, scrunching his carrot like nose in discomfort, "most certainly." "Come on flea, " Kouga semi-shouted, annoyed at Myouga' s withhold of information. "Stop stallin already and tell us!"

They've been waiting for so long. A solution.

"I will, but. . ."

This caused nearly everyone in the room to groan. Inuyasha yelled, "but what!"

He wasn't questioning. No he was demanding. It wasn't something that had happened just recently. It wasn't something that everyone liked, but it wasn't something that anyone ever corrected him on either. They knew- they knew that this was his way of coping. He would always put up a hard, stiff, rough like exterior. This is how he would cover his pain. It was something he put on 500 years ago after the death of his wife, Kagome. Although they say time heals all, the years, months, weeks, days, had done nothing to heal his broken heart and only left him to be a broken shell of bitterness.

The sudden power, death, and destruction that plagued their homes had done nothing to soothe his breaking heart as well. And now as a possibility to end this presents itself before him yet he is refused the answer he desires.

"Enough Inuyasha, stop harassing him! " the leader of the group commanded. "Please continue Myouga. " The demon flea fiddled with his small fingers nervously, plopping his thick small body onto it's rear-end. "For the past 500 years I have been doing some research, " he finally spoke, "it seems that are solution isn't a 'it' but much rather a who. " He looked up to the crowd of demons as to see if they were truly listening before he put his attention back to the flick of his fingers.

"As you may recall Master Inuyasha, Shippo, but the priestess Kikyo had once been brought back from the dead by a spell done by a witch that had gone by the name of Urasue. Urasue had the ability to bring forth the souls of the dead and once again give them a body made of both bones and graveyard soil. " Myouga explained. "So what are you trying to say Myouga, that the person we need is dead, " Shippo concluded. "Well yes but-" " then let's go find this old hags descendent or something and bring whoever we need back! " Kouga interrupted.

"You can't! " the flea blurted "Urasue had no descendent as she is also no longer alive, for she had been slain by the hands of Kikyo shortly after she was brought from her death!" "What's the point of this!" Inuyasha interrupted with a growl, not wanting to remember the occurrence of that day. Myouga sighed and turned to the head of the table. "You see my lord, this has all occurred 500 years ago. Around the time Lady Kagome had first come to our era. " He explained, taking a nervous glance towards Inuyasha, who had suddenly become awfully quiet now that the subject had turned to Kagome.

He continued, "Lady Kagome was the reincarnation of Kikyo. In order to complete the action of bringing the young priestess from death Urasue had kidnapped Lady Kagome, ripped the soul from her body, put it into Kikyo's, and effectively bring the priestess back to life. Though this act itself is quite impressive, the point of my story is what had happened after these events. " He informed shaking his round head. "In the ending of Kikyo's life she had thought she had been betrayed by someone she cared for dearly, " he spared another glance towards Inuyasha direction. "That person she had thought betrayed her was there during the process of her rebirth, " he said slowly, as if to let it all sink in.

Though by the small trembling in his voice it was easy to see that was only because he was frightened. Frightened of what Inuyasha may do to him.

"Once Kikyo had destroyed the mother of her recreation she had sought to destroy him as well. Though she had almost succeeded in her plan Lady Kagome had somehow caller her souls forth and thrust it back into her own body. In this came a showing that the soul still responds to the natural life source and in coming back to her body knew that it was the best way of survival. " Ginta shook his head, "I don't understand Myouga, what are you trying to say? "

Myouga shook his head at the wolf demon before giving an exasperated sigh, " the soul hadn't come back to Lady Kagome's body just because she called for it, but because it had chose to for its own survival. Even though it should have stayed in Kikyo because it was the body it had currently inhabitants, but it didn't, it came back to Lady Kagome of its own choice. "

"Myouga are you saying that once outside the original body the soul had a will of its own," the leader said. Myouga giggled, happy that someone had finally gotten across his point. "Exactly my lord. It develops the will for survival. "

"How's that suppose to help anything? " Inuyasha ask, his voice dull and void of emotion. 'And why'd ya hafta put both Kagome and Kikyo in it. ' He thought sullenly.

"Um of course Master Inuyasha," the old demon flea coughed, "well you see the person that we need in order to help us with our little um. . . problem. Is long since dead. But many years ago; during the time of Naraku, she had much of her soul stolen from her by Kana's mirror. It has come to my attention that there is still a very small fragment of her soul that may still remain in the mirror even through all of these centuries. " His round chest puffed out in a sense of pride at the amount of knowledge he was able to obtain. "Once we bring the mirror to an old friend of mine, he can call forth the rest of the soul, from both the mirror and the dead. We can then bring who we need back to life and they can help us. "

"Myouga, how are we suppose to do that? " Hakkaku asked, "I thought Kana's mirror was destroyed when Naraku had decided to get rid of her."

Myouga let out another elated giggle, "now that, Hakkaku, is where your wrong, Kirara!" He called. Soon the nekomatta entered the room in full demon form, carrying with her a round object covered in cloth. "Over here Kirara! Over here!" The flea shouted in hopes the demon cat will come to him by using the sound of his voice.

Kirara walked towards the table to where she put the object on, gently she nudged the object slowly to move closer towards Myouga's tiny form, being careful as to not crush the flea. The object that was moving closer to the flea moved with the sound of multiple clacks and it looked to have small pieces from inside of it piercing through the rags covering it. "Stop!" Myouga instructed once he was already an inch apart from the mysterious object she had brought in.

"Myouga what is this?" The head asked. Myouga smiled, his body vibrated in excitement as he jumped onto the object. "May I present to you my lord, "he breathed, struggling to pull the covering off of the object with his hands, barely able to lift even a corner.

It was Kirara who had finally taken pity on him by turning into her cat form to swiftly land on the table so she can then gently peel the cloth off the object.

"Why thank you Kirara," he said, turning back to his lord. "May I present to you my lord, Kana's mirror of souls." "Good job Myouga you have done very well. " The lord smiled.

"What's wrong with you people." Came the voice of Inuyasha, still and void. He sounded calm but the malice intent laid thickly underneath his voice. "Why would you bring someone back from the dead," he growled, "haven't you learned after what happen to Kikyo! "

"Silence Inuyasha!" The leader growled back at him, with an equal amount of fury. "We understand what may happen but maybe you don't quite understand what exactly is at stake?" Inuyasha growled again, this time it was directed towards man in front of him, his clawed hands clenched tightly together making the tips to where they touch white. 'Of choose I know what's at stake old man, ' Inuyasha thought angrily. His teeth grinding together to prevent him from completely lashing out and attacking the demon lord.

"Uh sir," Shippo started nervously, "no disrespect but, I think Inuyasha is right. What right do we have to bring a person back from the dead? Who are we even bringing back?" He asked.

"Actually," Myouga said, no one could see exactly where he had gone after leaving his spot while the three demons- half-demons, were conversing. "I'm afraid Lord Inu Taisho, that I need to discuss with you of the matter of who we are bringing back, privately. "

"That will be fine, " Inu Taisho consented, his hand made a soft slap connecting to his own cheek he cupped his hand to look at the now flattened object, "Myouga."

"You never learn do you?"

"Couldn't resist my lord."

Inu Taisho shook his head in amusement, a smile gracing his features before it had fallen back into a more serious exterior. " I have decided to go along with Myouga's plan, now leave as we discuss this topic" he commanded. All left, some reluctant, and some begrudgingly, but they all did leave.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Hakkaku told lowly to Ginta.

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru, my son! So wonderful for you to join us!"<p>

"Yes," Sesshomaru replied, "I have heard from the flea that what we will be doing will be the cause of this meaningless power plague to end." Inu Taisho face seemed to brighten at his sons words. "Oh yes, yes, then we can finally be at peace and you won't have to hide that cute little mate of yours any longer! Speaking of your mate how is she? You must be feeling awful being away, you know with her pregnant and all." He comented energetically.

"Rin is fine father, now if you would, we have some urgent matters to attend to." Sesshomaru told him in his naturally impassive voice, though you can hear the underline of annoyance he felt because of how naturally hyperactive his father was. "Of course, of course!" His father cried out cheerfully, waving his hands towards all directions.

They walked out of the building that was draped in gold and red velvet with dashes of blue. The mark of the crescent moon was decorated silver-lined onto every corner of the building they walked across. The house itself was one fit for a king and queen.

The two father and son had finally stopped when they reached a door that was covered from the inside by a silver wall. "Father what is the meaning of this the flea had never said-" "Yes, to get to the place we are needed go we must go back across the boundary, back to the demon world, that my son, is where she lives." Inu Taisho interrupted Sesshomaru calmly, the impassive facade once again making its way onto his face, ready for business.

Sesshomaru nodded, so this is where they were going, back to the old world. The place that they had called home 700 years ago; before his half-breed brother was born and his father met that human wench. Their home, was brought to destruction, so demons everywhere escaped to the human world, seeking safety and survival, as their homeland was crumbled to pieces and sealed off.

"Come," Inu Taisho said, standing tall next to his son, he took a step forward to where he was only just a few inches away from the boundary, "the others are already waiting on the other side."

The two silently walked into the wall-like gate in a flash of bright silvery light. The way to the other side was very quick, very fast. Even though both demons knew that where they were going it would take years in just getting there, if not for the magic of the barrier that sped up the process. The scene had remained the same, in a speed of white silver lighting. Unchanging, until they finally reached their destination.

The demon word, The old world. The place they called home hundreds of years ago was in absolute ruins. The sky dressed in black. Land that used to be flushed and soaked in fresh green grass, now dressed in solid black acid soil. Patches of bone and skeleton were seen to be everywhere. The bones of the unfortunate beings who either could not escape, or who were to foolish enough to not abandon this apocalyptic land.

Inu Taisho knealed to the ground, a clawed hand making its way to the center forehead of the skeleton below their feet. 'Bless the souls of our fallen brothers before us' he thought grimly.

"Hey old man!" They both had turned towards the direction at which they heard Inuyasha's voice. "We're all here waitin for the both of ya." He sounded irritated. "It's about time you two showed up, " Kouga huffed, he sounded irritated as well, "look I've got a business to run and a family to see so lets make this quick." Kirara mewed in agreement from her place on Shippo's head, "yeah, we all have something to do, Kirara still has to go home and feed her kits." Shippo said.

"We will be able to go home soon enough," Inu Taisho reassured, "as soon as Myouga arrives we will be able to start the preparations."

As Inu Taisho tried to coax patience out of the three boys (plus cat), Sesshomaru hadn't failed to noticed the absence of Kouga's followers. 'What is he up to?' Sesshomaru thought suspiciously, knowing full well that at times both Inuyasha and Kouga would have their own agenda (depending on the matter at hand). The two other clan members have always followed their leader. So if they weren't here then it's only right to assume that their pack leader commanded them of something of such importance that they will miss this. Or interfere.

"Wolf," Sesshomaru called. Kouga lazily turned his head to the side, giving Sesshomaru a glare of annoyance that he paid no mind to, "what do you want?" Sesshomaru wasted no time in asking his question with a small glare on his facial features. "Where is the rest of your pack?"

Kouga stiffened at the question, though it was so lightly know one had seen it, he growled, "why do you wanna know?" Sesshomaru's glare deepened. "Your pack follow you everywhere. On several different occasions you have showed different interest at when which your pack takes a leave of absence to help. Now seeing as they are not here I will ask you once more, wolf. Where is the rest of your pack?" Kouga only answered the older demon by hardening the glare on his face, not willing to give in, 'crap.' Both individuals in a staring contest of their own as if challenging the others.

Their other four companions made no move to stop them, all just watched as the scene unravel before them. An interrupting cough was heard on top of Kirara, slowly drawing the attention of all demons. Sesshomaru and Kouga, though having their attention diverted; continued to glare at the other, despite the new occurrence. "I'm very sorry for being late my lord, I'm afraid I'm just not quite as fast as I used to be." They heard Myouga apologize from the top of Kirara's greying hair.

"Took ya long enough," Kouga scoffed, tearing his head away from the others glare. "Let's just go already."

"Um, yes." Inu Taisho coughed out through the dense awkward atmosphere, "if you will Myouga."

Silently, the group began to walk, guided by Myouga; to whom will bring back the soul of their needed person. Making their way to that person's house was an uncomfortably strange journey. No one has spoken a word since their departure near the portal. The landscape surrounding them hadn't seem to change much either. The only difference in it being the size and amount of bones.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, letting his ears guide him; being here now, he felt disgusted.

They were on a mission to bring someone back from the dead. No one should ever come back from the dead. Not Kikyo. Not his father. No one. He remembered the day Kikyo was brought back, seeing her there filled him with such an intense feeling of joy and amazement. He remembered Kaede telling him to kill Kikyo, that she was never meant to come back, that it was a mistake. He couldn't do it, all he thought was that Kikyo was there, how could this be a mistake, she was trying to kill him, but she was here.

He also remembers the second time Kikyo died. She was in his arms. Her skin was cold. Not because she was dying, but because she was already dead. Her skin made of grave yard soil, ashes, and bones. How could she possibly produce heat? He remembers that she died with a smile on her face, happy tears had somehow streamed through her dead eyes. At the time he thought it had been because of him, because they were finally together, if only for just a moment. But then she kissed him. . .

It was the moment they're lips touched that Inuyasha realized the truth behind her tears. She was tired. Tired of walking in a feeling-less body, tired of being empty, of not having a purpose in life. She was tired of stealing the souls of people she had once protected. She was tired of her rebirth. And in those final moments as he felt the stinging contact of his warm lips against her cold ones he realized, Kikyo wasn't crying for him. No the tears she shed were of joy, happiness, relief, and the very thing she had waited for, for so long.

Death. . .

This realization brought Inuyasha to despising the process of bringing a soul from hell. In all his long lived half breed life he had hoped to never see such a thing happen to anyone again, especially not someone he cared for. That's when his old man was brought back. Although his old man hadn't suffered the same as Kikyo, he still suffered,- suffers. He swore after that, he swore to never let another person go through the suffering of an unnatural rebirth. Everyone who is brought back suffers differently but they all still suffer. So being here now filled him with nothing but self loathing.

"We're here."

Withdrawing from his thoughts, Inuyasha opened his eyes, as soon as his golden orbs took sight of the bone, he glared. "Don't tell me it's another Totosai," he groaned. The house was a single giant bone head, much similar to the one that Totosai had, and still lives in. The sight itself very much reminded him of the head of his father in the graveyard at the edge of the underworld. The armor clad from head to toe bone of his father. The very same father that stands at his side now, resurrected from his death.

"How do you know my Grandfather?" The voice of a little boy asked, drawing Inuyasha out of his thoughts. A puff of smoke appeared at the entrance of the bone cave, bouncing out came a little boy dawned with long white hair and a pure whit robe. He stared blankly, "hello, what can I do for you?" Shippo stared in shock 'a kid' he thought. "A kid," Shippo silently echoed his own thoughts out loud.

"Yes, a child," Myouga answered, "don't worry," he told him, "looks can be quite deceiving." Myouga hoped off of Kirara and onto Shippo's flesh, slowly making his way to the boy. "Daichi! Daichi it's me, Myouga!" He shouted, "don't you remember!" Myouga continued to hop his way over, panting as he made his way over. "Daichi!"

The boy, Daichi, looked emotionlessly at the flea panting on his robe sleeve and said with equal expression, "Myouga, it has been a while, you do not look well." "It's nothing to worry about," Myouga huffed, hoarding the air around him, "it's just old age, that's all." Daichi just nodded as if he were in a daze as his piercing iris green eyes analyzed his old friends appearence. It has been a long time since the last time they've seen eachother. 900 years. Daichi himself, should have the appearance of an older man, but because of his blood, he has aged much, much slower than any demon.

"Daichi, old friend, I'm afraid I must ask you for a favor."

* * *

><p>"Where is the object required?" Daichi asked. The five more humanized demons stood together in a circle. In the middle of the circle standing on his bare feet was Daichi, ready to do the ritual.<p>

Shippo, who was in between Sesshomaru and Kouga pulled out the bag that he tied to his belt loop, hesitantly giving it to the appearing younger boy. He stopped before he managed to give it to him, 'what's this bad feeling?' Shippo thought. "Kit," he heard Sesshomaru, "why are you hesitating?" Shippo looked back, "I have a bad feeling about this."

It had become well known throughout the years of being together that the young Kitsune instincts were almost always right. Usually if he said something didn't feel right the others would either be on guard or leave before trouble finds their way. So it came shocking to the young demon when he heard a "no" come from the first demon lord. "No," Shippo echoed in disbelief, Inu Taisho nodded, although he knew of how good the Kitsune instincts are he also knew of how they work, and if the others were to find out he knew they would find a way to end the ritual. Ending the demon race and possibly the world.

"But-" Shippo began, but was cut off by the deadly glare he was receiving from the lord. The fox looked at the mirror, still grasped in his hand, slowly unwrapping it's confinements. The pale white glass was cold in his hands. The broken reflection in the shattered mirror reminded him too much of the pain of the past, all that's lost, all that could have been saved. 'We're going to regret this,' he thought as he gave the object away. Daichi placed the mirror on the floor in front of it

"We shall begin."

"Vitam, pacem interitum, amore, odio."

Both hands cut out in a palm above the mirror. Kanna's mirror pulsed under his small hand, crystal clear shards changing into an obsidian black. The now black shards began to liquefy until the dark matter reached the shadows of the men who formed the circle. The liquid formed a circle in front of the pack. The base of the mirror burst in a sliver white light. White spheres filled the room like stars.

"Deos mortis, inferno, odio, desperato.

Deos vitam caeli, amor et gaudium."

The light and dark merged together in a twist of yin and yang. Merging as one to form a barrier around Daichi and the mirror, which glowed with a brighter intensity.

"Peto a vobis, ut hoc ab anima ad manus habes."

A black light fell over one hand, a white light upon the other. Daichi brought both of his hands together as he spoke, forming a much similar image to the barrier. When his hands were spread out again the image of the yin-yang lights were replaced with a white and black scaled sword.

"Et consilium dare fatis fates RESCRIBO ad eam novum."

With both hands, he thrust his sword to the center of the mirror. Lights of black and white burst out. "Daichi!" Myouga yelled from a small corner with Kirara, "grab the soul!" Daichi nodded, one hand let go of the hilt of the sword to reach into the mixed lights, 'where is her soul.' His hands searched for the desired soul. Guided only by it's relations and left over essence. His hand threaded through the many souls left in the mirror until finally it reached its objective. His hand made contact with the soul.

The light of the soul burned.

A multiple amount of souls surrounded the one in his hands, burning him, pulling the soul to them and away from him. He pulled, fighting with the soul and its companions. They pulled and burned, still he fought for the soul until eventually the souls didn't fight. He pulled the soul in his hand to bring it to it's rebirth. The soul was large. When the full soul made its way out it had started to thrash and glow. It seemed like when the soul glowed the souls still locked in the mirror came bursting out untamed.

'Something's wrong.' Sesshomaru thought, seeing Daichi struggle with the souls. He looked around to his companions. His eye landed on Kouga and realization hit him. He sped over to the wolf, eyes glowing a demonic red as he pinned the wolf to the bone made wall by his neck. "What did you do!" He growled. Kouga smirked, finding the whole situation amusing despite the fact the other demon could no doubted, snap his neck at any second. "I don't know what your talking about."

Before the irritated demon could do anymore damage to the wolf he felt two other energy sources flying towards his direction. He jumped out before it could hit him, leaving the force of the two impacts to strike Kouga. The two energies burst upon impact. When the two collided Sesshomaru hadn't found the wolf with any injury but he did find a certain kitsune and half-breed standing in front of the wolf.

"Thanks for the save but I don't need your help," Kouga told the two. Shippo looked back at the wolf grinning, "come on Kouga, are you saying you don't really need us, I'm wounded." He said with mock hurt. Kouga glared, "no, I don't need your help so let me handle it and leave." Inuyasha mentally rolled his eyes at his rival 'what a dumbass.' "Why don't you shut up, will ya?" He told the wolf, "if Sesshomaru wants to fight you there's no way you can handle him on your own so just accept our damn help."

Sesshomaru observed the trio in interest, taking matters in his own hands seeing as how he was doing nothing. 'Why are they defending the wolf?' Sesshomaru thought, 'they shouldn't be defending him unless. . .' "Inuyasha, Shippo," he said, calling out for the tow individuals attention. "Why have you all conspired against our cause?" Shippo rubbed the back of his neck nervously at his intense stare, feeling as if he were under trial, "well you see um..." A nervous rushed to his palms, he felt just like a kid again.

"We're not letting you use Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, seeing as Shippo wasn't going to answer anytime soon. "It's for the good of all," Sesshomaru defended, never once losing his composure. "It's torture!" Inuyasha countered.

"Enough!"

Inu Taisho looked at them all.

"It doesn't matter now,

the souls have escaped..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on just a little further now, push!" The doctor urged on to the pregnant woman. She has been in the birth room for hours though despite being called, no word came from her muggle husband.

With one final groan from the child bearer, the doctor had successfully pulled from the womb a baby boy. He passed the baby to the women beside him, who quickly took the infant to a small cleaning tub. "Well you have a- wait a minute," the doctor looked to her womb again, shocked. " Please listen carefully, I know this will seem hard having just giving birth but I need you to do as I say, now on my word, I need you to push." The doctor told her slowly. She panted heavily, still drained from the birth of her first child; she was exhausted and although she was a bit confused, only being able to register the fact that something wasn't right, and feeling a bit indolent now, she nodded her head.

"Now on three," the doctor said, calling for the nurse to give him the suction to place at her waiting womb. "One, two, three, push!" the doctor instructed. The woman formed a sound that could only be described as a painful squeal or shriek. Her thin eyebrows knitting together, agonizingly, as she felt that she had not much energy after the first birth, "it's okay, just rest now, we'll start again soon." The doctor told her, trying to let the woman rest before they tried again. To his left he could hear the nurse trying to calm the crying child, now wrapped in a blue blanket.

He felt sorry for the woman.

Besides the fact of her inflated stomach, she looked very thin and like she was not taken care of very well. Getting the first child out was a challenge, finding out that there's a second child and getting the little baby out, that may be the hardest part. "Okay ma'am, ma'am, " he called trying to get the attention of the dazed woman, not stopping until they had made eye contact, "yes" she whispered breathlessly. "We're going to try this again, one more time alright," he informed, she nodded to the muggle doctor expressionless, not really caring for much at the moment. "One, two, three, push!"

She pushed as hard as she can, just ready to get everything over with already. "That's it, that's it," she heard the doctor say, "keep going, one last time, push!" She could feel her eyes rolling to the back of her head, her bony fingers clutching the hospital sheets desperately. The agony spreading through her body forcing her mouth into an O against her will, though this time the pain was so great she couldn't even utter a sound. Finally the baby pushed out. The doctor swiftly cut the umbilical cord away after.

The doctor stood up with the new born in hand, gently giving her to another nurse at his side. "You did well," he told the new mother, "it's a girl." He grabbed the rubber from his arms, throwing them away and quickly moving to the washing area to clean any afterbirth that may have gone to his skin. Rubbing a new pair of gloves onto his flesh, he walked toward the two nurses carrying the infants, one holding a baby draped in and the other in pink. "How are they?" he asked. The nurse holding later twin swayed in a comforting motion willing the baby in arm to rest, "the girl is just a bit underweight but other than that everything seems perfectly healthy." The doctor nodded and walked away with both nurses on his heel.

He stopped. Looking at the woman he just helped birth twins to. She stared back at him unwavering, it was unnerving and felt as if she was trying to look into his very soul. Her eyes had almost seemed to be the color black, cheeks narrow, hollow, hair an inky black, bones that looked weak and fragile, her skin clinged tightly to the bone making it seem that meat was non-existent. In all honest, she looked like something from a horror movie. He gulped slightly, before putting on a smile for his patient, "congratulations, it seems like you've given birth to healthy twin boy and girl."

Most would be thankful, overjoyed, or to the very least somewhat happy, but not her, he noted, she just continued to stare at him, but then he noticed that she wasn't staring at him but rather staring at the nurses holding her babies. "Would you like to hold them?" He gestured to the direction of each nurse, the children were asleep and the nurses remained quiet, focusing more on keeping the babies asleep; leaving the room quiet with the lack of vocal use.

The woman who had given birth only moments ago was completely drained. Yet she still nodded her head, moving to a sitting position, her back hunched ever so slightly. The doctor nodded back his understanding, motioning for both nurses to give the woman her child. Even as she held her children the woman showed no joy, no disdain, just nothing. "Can I be alone with my babies?" She asked, though with the toning of her voice it sounded much more of a demand, "of course," the doctor answered, leaving with the two nurses. Leaving the woman alone with the two infants.

Suddenly with the three extra people out of the room both babies began crying once again. Their mother looked to each, making no attempt to stop them. Her muggle of a husband wasn't here and she knew that he wasn't even planning on coming. So what if his child- now children were being born, he didn't care. How disrespectful to a pureblood such as herself.

Then again she was quite the foolish pureblood marrying him. He probably doesn't even care that he's not here today.

On January 9, 1960. The day Severus and Kagome Snape came to the world.

* * *

><p>The night was cold. Kagome tossed and turned in her sleep finding no comfort with the hard bed. Sweat dripped from her face gliding down to the chub of her cheeks, "no," she mumbled, "go away," her voice was strained.<p>

**"Come little priestess. . ."**

**"I will tear your soul apart. . ."**

**"I tried to kill her Inuyasha, what will you do kill me? Don't make me laugh. . ."**

**"I will go into the deepest darkest corner of your heart. . ."**

**"A bird in a cage. . ."**

The dreams were spread in a round of multiple sequences. All too fast for the five year old to understand them or even for the matter understand what was happening.

**"Kagome."**

**"Kagome." **

**"Kag. . ."**

**Then she saw them. Only two images slowed down enough for her to see.**

**A spider. . .**

**A snake. . .**

**"Kags!"**

Kagome eyes slowly opened in a drowsy manner, she could feel someone gently shaking her out of her slumber. "Kags! Kags! Kagwome wake up!" Kagome eyes were now fully open, she sat up so she can rub them both. "What is it Seberus ?" Kagome asked "did I wake you up?" The slightly older boy shook his head, he didn't say much, just moved away to sit in the corner of the room. Kagome walked over to join him, hugging him as she sat down he returned the embrace. She could hear it now. Her mum and dad fighting, though she didn't understand why. Her brother probably did, he was always really smart.

"You see they have it now! You and your magic infecting them like a disease, those things are no children of mine!" Her daddy yelled. She looked at her brother, his chest wasn't moving. He was crying but trying to hold it in. Kagome tried to move out of the embrace to switch positions and give him a proper hug but when she made her move she ended up being held down by Severus own arms. "Like it or not they are your children and I'm glad they inherited my magic instead of being a weak and pathetic muggle like you!" Eileen defended.

"Why you bitch!" Tobias insulted her. Kagome could hear the sound of things breaking, her mother screaming, her father hitting her like he did to them a bit earlier. She could feel her brother pull her body closer to his own, "Kags, I'm scared," he whimpered.

They lived in a poor, loveless home. Their father being abusive, first hating them for being birthed from their mother, now hating them even more for being wizards. They're mother doesn't show them any love, seeming almost afraid to. They lived in a street of pollution, murderers, rapist, and any other criminal you can imagine. The only comfort and love you can find in a home like this, is either yourself or your very twin.

"There, there," Kagome soothed, "I'll always be there." She doesn't understand much of what was going on but she knew that whatever it was, it was bad. "Pwomise," Severus said, "m-hm," Kagome nodded, thrusting one arm out of the embrace and in front of her brother, "pinkie pwomise." Severus nodded, interlocking his pinkie with her own. "Pwomise."

* * *

><p>"Are you okay," she heard Severus ask her. He lifted her over sized shirt up slightly to expose the skin of her stomach, his pale cool hands caressed the blue and purple skin that marred her flesh in result of their fathers assault. "Don't worry, I'm fine!" Kagome smiled, placing her smooth, pale, warm, gentle hand on the wrist of his slightly over sized jacket. "You shouldn't have done that," the nine year old frowned.<p>

It was because of him she was hurt. He doesn't like it when she gets hurt, especially if it's because of him. Her perfect skin was now temporarily damaged by bruises that should be touching his flesh instead. He couldn't do much without a wand but he attempted to practice a bit of hand magic, he made a mistake and because of it Tobias had discovered. Severus was stiffed scared the moment their father burst through the broken, demanding who was doing magic. Kagome had saved him from the abuse, like always, claiming and arguing to their father that it was her, causing her father to pull her by the hair and kick her repeatedly in her midsection.

She pulled his hands away from the abused skin, giving a quiet smile and wrapping her arms around his neck. "It's okay," she squeezed to his un-responding form, "I'm still here," she added, running a hand through his greasy tangled hair, knowing how scared he becomes when she's facing their fathers brutal treatment. Finally he joined his hands together by her waist, placing his face to the crook of her neck, "I hate muggles," he muttered.

"Look Petunia," they heard, drawing out their tangled limbs, 'is that Lily Evans,' Kagome wondered, moving to a place where she can see them but they won't be able to see her, "don't tell anyone okay, it's a secret." The other sister nodded, Kagome saw Lily bring up something from the ground, suddenly the older one shouted, "your a freak! Lily your a freak, I'm going to tell mummy and daddy your a freak!" She shouted accusingly.

Kagome hands clenched, she was ready to go up there and spew as many insults as possible when Severus hand on her shoulder made her stop, he stepped in the light, slowly moving Kagome forward with him. Petunia paused when she spotted them walking out of the big hollow tree on the hill top, Lily looked back to them, "you're all freaks!" Petunia yelled running away, drawing back Lily's attention. Seeing the captivated look on her brothers face Kagome grabbed his hand into hers, gently leading him down the hill with her. Lily stared at them in fascination, as if she could tell that they were different too, "hi."

Kagome smiled, "hi." She tugged on her interlocked hand, "hi," Severus said shyly. "You saw didn't you," Lily asked worriedly, both twin stayed quiet not quite knowing what to say making Lily take that as a yes. "Please don't tell," the red head pleaded, 'I knew she was like us,' Severus thought, he bent to the ground, grabbing two dead leaves connected to a flower stem, he threw it to the air, the dead organism quickly became alive, turning to a bird that flew to Lily's hand.

Kagome smiled, 'this will be good for him' she thought. "I'm Lily," the Evans girl introduced, "what's your name?" Kagome was quick to show her hand out, not minding the fact that Lily doesn't know her name when they've lived so close to each other for years, "my names Kagome, Kagome Snape." Lily nodded before turning to the boy beside her, "and you?" Severus had yet to say anything, he only tugged on Kagome's hand ever so slightly giving her a secret message, "this is my twin brother Severus, don't worry he's just a little shy." She answered quickly, seeing Lily's confused look at the fact Severus wasn't the one answering himself.

"So I guess you can do it too, you know the stuff that 'freaks' do," Lily joked shyly to the duo, though Kagome could tell that it was directed more to Kagome rather than herself. "You're not a freak," her brother finally spoke, "your special."

'This is good for him,' Kagome thought, looking back and forth between Severus and Lily. 'This is good,' the connection between the two was obvious, Kagome could tell, and she was happy. Though for some reason, as he released her hand from his caged grasp she couldn't help but feel just a bit. That after this she will feel so.

Lonely. . .

* * *

><p>She had to hold in her screams, after years of practice she had become quite good at it, between trying to hold her screams of fear from her constant unrelenting nightmares and holding in her screams of pain just to annoy her father when he's beating her as he spewed out rounds of insults to which she would fire them right back.<p>

At this moment her screams were of fear, she looked to her side, making sure her older twin was fast asleep before walking out their shared bed. Her bare feet hit the cold ground, opening the door slowly to prevent too loud of a creek. Tobias would surely beat her arse if he ever found out that she was sneaking into his room and she thanked merlin for the fact that he was a heavy sleeper. They were really poor, her mum worked all day long and her dad would drink and gamble all the money away, but whenever they were lucky, lucky enough to have a decent amount of money, her dad would spend all of it on something nice.

For him of course. He would never get anything for his magical family members that he hated so much.

She opened the door to her parents room, just slightly, only big enough to where she can see the clock, "accio," she whispered, a pink light generating from her hands as the clock slowly made it's way to her awaiting hands. Her brother may greatly excel in studying and practicing in the dark arts but it just happens to be that she greatly exceled in wandless magic, though she was still practicing.

After looking at the time, she made her way out of the room and back her own. "Sev," she whispered, "Sev wake up, it's time." He just groaned, switching around his positions. "Come on, we should be getting our Hogwarts letter today," that seemed to at least gather his interest, "we promised Lily that we would go meet her!" that got him awake.

They both sneaked out the house, doing their best to make a quiet escape.

They met at the hollow tree, the tree where they first met, at first it was just Kagome and Severus tree, now it's Severus and Lily, it was claimed to be all three of their tree. Claiming that all three of them were best friends, though Kagome was more of a shadow, only going along for her brother. She was right two years ago, her feeling was right. Although she was happy that her brother made a friend she's never felt so alone.

"Do you really think they're coming?" Lily asked in excitement, the new school year was going to start soon, none of the kids had yet received the acceptance letter to Hogwarts and figuring that today was the last day to get them, it was decided they would meet at the tree to get it together. "Maybe they forgot about us or something."

"Don't worry Lily they'll come," Severus answered her, putting a pale shoulder on her shoulder in a comforting manner. Kagome didn't bother to say anything, knowing that no one will really pay attention to what she says anyways; instead she kept watch to the skies, waiting for the owls.

"There here!" Kagome called out, running towards the direction of the owls, she could hear Lily and Severus run after her but she was much faster and so much more athletic. She jumped to catch all three of the letters though only able to catch two while the third hit the dead grass. She bent to the ground to pick it up, squinting her eyes to see the scribbling name on the piece of paper, 'Kagome Snape,' in bold cursive letters. 'Figures,' she thought, 'that both my brother and Lily are together like always.'

She decided to stay in her spot just a little while longer, knowing that both Lily and Severus were already walking towards her (having the fact that they got tired and decided to walk) , eagerly awaiting for their letters. Kagome took a deep breath, pushing her loneliness deep within herself. She took another deep breath then released it, continuing the pattern until she was sure she willed the emotion away. 'Okay, one more,' she told herself but what she saw when releasing made her shudder. Silver.

It looked like there was silver hair. For some reason the site of it brought her body to trembles, every part of her was pulsing, something inside her head was screaming demanding to be let out, then her eyes became red. She wasn't wearing her everyday oversized clothing, instead she wore a type of red and white robe, the outfit was dripping red. She looked at her surroundings, trying to find something-anything to calm her now hyperventilating breath. The moon was red as blood. The area that she occupied was littered with dead, deformed bodies, tiny black monsters appeared from nowhere gathering the deceased forms with chains. They didn't seem like they noticed her, until she moved, that's when they lunged at her. Chains in hand, mouth open wide ready to bite, but somehow she knew, they weren't going to eat her, no they were taking her.

Taking her to hell.

"..gome, Kagome are you alright? Kagome!" She felt hands shake her shoulders snapping her out of her haze, "what?" She asked. "Are you alright?" She heard Lily ask, she just nodded in response, her head still throbbing painfully. She looked at her brother, he was in front of her it's his arms that are on her. Not some beast. She briefly looked past him, the silver hair was gone, everything was back to normal. "Um, here," she said, thrusting the two letter to her brothers hand, "I have to go," she told them her voice quivering. For the first time, as she ran away; she brushed her brother away, leaving him behind without a second thought.

She ran and ran and ran, even when it started to hurt she had continued to run; already accustomed with working through pain, she kept running until she reached the big pink house. She climbed up the long tree on the side, careful to move along the branch so she won't fall. When she finally steadied herself on the spot that she wanted, which was by a windowsill, loud enough for the person in the room to hear but soft enough so the whole house won't hear. "Come on."

After knocking repeatedly for an extent of time someone had finally threw it open and you can tell by the loud bang it made that the person opening it was very irritated, "who in the hell- Kagome?" The eleven year old girl smiled, " hey," she whispered softly, "can I come in?"

This was her only friend.

Through out her life both her and her brother left the house often, their father hadn't cared much. The only time he cared was at night because he didn't want the police showing up for whatever reason and begin starting up questions. So when her and her brother went out to explore they never talked to anyone. Severus doesn't like being anywhere near muggles and Kagome just doesn't want him to be alone, making Lily the first friend they ever made. (Though she wasn't really Kagome's friend, more like an awkward acquaintance.)

As time passed Severus became very attached to the Evans girl, forgetting all about his younger twin sister. So one night when she woke alone in their bed only to discovered that he went off to meet Lily, she decided to do her own exploring. That's when she made her own little friend. A muggle friend.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Her friend demanded, her cheeks turned rosy as she put a hand on each hip, "do you know what time it is young lady? It is the middle of the," she checked her watch, "the beginning of the morning, do you even care about all the things that could've happened to you!" Kagome rolled her eyes having to stifle an amused chuckle from her friends actions, "oh mum, I'm so sorry! Won't you ever find it in that beautiful heart of yours to forgive me! If you can't, I'll just die!" Kagome played out dramatically, swinging herself onto her friends bed. "Oh Sango," Kagome groaned, "I'm in love with your bed!"

Sango rolled her eyes, "yeah, yeah, now move over so I can lay down." She tugged on the covers, "get up you lazy bum." Kagome shook her head, "nope, I think I just might stay like this forever," she sighed, burying her head in the soft comforter fabric. "Fine then. I guess I'll have to pull you off then!" Sango said her voice full of determination and confidence, she grabbed the blanket that Kagome laid on in hopes of pulling her off with it. After several seconds she gave up flopping on the bed as well as Kagome, causing both girls to groan at the hard contact. "You know for a skinny girl your pretty fat."

Both girls laughed, "oh I'm going to miss this so much," Kagome said when the giggles finally died down. "What do you mean?" Sango asked, now playing with the silks of her friends black hair. Suddenly, a letter was thrust in her face, Sango sat up "is this-" "yep." Sango already knew about the wizarding world. Kagome knew that muggles weren't really suppose to know about them unless they were family, but Sango was her only real friend and Kagome never cared much for rules anyways.

* * *

><p>HOGWARTS SCHOOL <em>of<em> WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)<em>

Dear Miss. Snape,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black) 2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear 3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) 4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory _

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) 1 set glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

* * *

><p>"Wow!" Sango says when she finished reading the letter, clearly not knowing what she should say "sound's interesting."<p>

Kagome didn't go home until somewhere around three in the morning, when she sneaked back in she noted that her brother was already home and already sleeping. She looked at her letter one more time, tucking it under the single pillow she shared and turned to give her brother a quick kiss on the forehead, making sure he was comfortable. 'It's good that he's asleep,' she thought, 'he's goanna need the energy when we buy our supplies tomorrow, not to mention Lily will probably want to see all over.' She laid flat on her stomach and closed her eyes in a day dream though no dream came.

She only received just a few hours of sleep to her great relief, loving the fact that she didn't have to sleep through those nightmares much longer. "Hello," their mother, Eileen, droned from the doorway. She made her way hunch backed to the twins, she carried with her two bags. "I know you went out last night without permission and I know the two of you've been practicing magic," she cut straight through the point.

Kagome could tell without even looking that Severus wore a fearful expression. He was afraid she would tell Tobias, though he's only been given few beatings (thanks to Kagome for always cleaning up or taking credit to the mistakes he made). He's never been striked as much as his mother and sister who both often fought back or attempt- successfully provoke him. He's only been beaten few times but he doesn't want to face the abuse again.

Kagome puts a hand over her brothers wrist, putting on a brave face. "What do you want?" Eileen shook her head in either disbelief or shame with the fact that her own children didn't trust her with their little secret, thinking that she required something to keep it, "nothing," she answered, "nothing." She stared at her children, the only one really staring back was Kagome. Looking to their appearance alone you almost couldn't tell that these were the children of a pure-blood Slytherin, they looked more like a couple of poor mudbloods, how sad.

She moved her way out the room, dismissing the challenging look on Kagome face that watched her moving, "come along children," she called, "you must be there early before everything gets hogged up, grab your list and call your muggle born friend too."

After they had grabbed Lily, her mum quickly telling Lily's parents that it had something to do with wizard supplies for the first year.

This meant they were going to the wizard world. 'I can't wait to get there, Diagon Alley! ' Kagome mentally sighed, this was almost like a dream. She's spent her whole life in the muggle world. The only thing that had anything to do with the wizard world were only in books- which she would barely even read. Now- now that she's old enough everything was going to change. Here she could finally make friends, here she can finally leave. Her brother could be with Lily and she can leave, she won't have to be alone anymore, because now her brother won't need her, just like he hasn't needed her in a long time. This was her chance to start new.

They came to a stop, Kagome could only assume that this meant they were there, she looked around. At first glance it didn't seem like much. Just a dirty dead alley way that smelled like of dirty shoes and rotten food. The ground was polluted with stray plastic bags, broken bottles, and lost items. Some bricks on the black dusted bottom of the wall blocking their path were carved out making the bricks a little pinker than the rest. This place does look familiar though. "Mum, are we-" she asked tugging on her the end of Eileen's shirt, "between the muggle book store and record store" she quickly answered before Kagome could finish her question.

"And we're going to get our school supplies from some dirty street end?" Lily asked covering her nose to cut out the foul smell. "Well where else do you think it would be girl," Eileen said coldly to the younger muggle born child. She turned away from the three children, grabbing something from the inside of her jacket; her wand, and turning to the dirt filled wall. Her wand gently tapped the wall in a pattern from the carved bricks to the outer ones until all the bricks began to move and create a passage way.

"This is Diagon Alley, I will give you what you need and then I will take my leave." "You're not coming with us?" Lily asked, Eileen glared seeming annoyed by her constant questions, "I thought I had made that clear Miss Evans. I will not be going with any of you nor will I come to get you later, you will do what is needed and return home by yourselves, do I make myself clear." She said to the children, though it was clear to see that it was mostly focused on Lily.

She handed each child a big green pouch that made small clanks. Passing them, she left without another thought. "Hey Sev let's go explore for a while," Lily pleaded grabbing on to said persons arm. Severus being helpless to her call went along with her, forgetting Kagome was even there. "I guess I'll just go on my own than," Kagome said to no one, walking past the bricks which moved back in place once she did.

"First up, school uniform," she pulled at the crumbled piece of paper in her pocket to reveal an old crumbled paper that mapped Diagon Alley, "Madam Malkin's here I come."

Kagome, with the help of the map; searched for the clothing store while looking around and so far she hadn't found one reason to hate this other side of her heritage, finding Diagon Alley beautiful and wondrous. Shops and stalls at every corner selling from clothes and jewelry to toys and strange sweets. In the middle of her sight seeing she saw it. A little wooden black shop that displayed manikins dressed in hats, robes, and Hogwarts uniform clothing all up front. It was small and looked like something fancy on the inside, or at least it did to Kagome. Just on top of the display, carved in gold through the wooden letters wrote "Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions."

She took a deep breath, looking at the uniform shown beyond the glass window; she made a move to take a step then another then she felt something tug on her slightly oversized pants, looking down she saw a two tailed cat biting at her jeans. It was black, a patch of white hair on the base of its forehead, the two black tailed also had white on the tips as if it were dip dyed in there. "What are you doing, stop that," her hushed voice told the cat, it looked up at her its silver eyes stared into her black ones.

"There you are kitty!" A voice said making Kagome look up. The man before her had blonde hair, green eyes, dressed in bluish green robes with a pointed hat to match. He put both hands on his hips his breathing was slightly audible to the human ears and it seemed only after a few seconds he noticed Kagome. "Oh ello there," he greeted. Kagome smiled slightly, making sure to be polite, "hi, is this your cat?" She asked, the man shook his head, "no, this little thing ere is a stray I was jus bout ta take him to the shelter back there," he informed, pointing to the back. Kagome couldn't exactly see where he was pointing but she nodded anyways.

The kitten at her feet mewed, pawing at her pants demanding her attention. She bent down, picking up the small cat, "so its a he?" She asked petting and cradling him in her arms, "from what I can gather," he said moving to grab the black feline until it hissed at him, then snuggled deeper in Kagome's arm purring as he did. "Why don't you keep'em," the man said.

Kagome blinked, what happened to taking him to the shelter, "are you sure?" The man nodded his head, "yeah, I took care of em for a day, he didn't seem to like me as much as e likes you, so you can have em." Kagome blinked again and the kitten let off a whining mew when she stopped petting, "okay, I'll take him" she said, looking at the cat and petting him once more. "Okay," the man nodded, "well I've got to go, but if you have any questions I work at Creature palace, the little shelter I was telling you bout, it's pretty new around ere." He said walking off as he did, "ave a nice day!" "You too!" Kagome called back. "Oh and by the way young Miss, he doesn't like kitty food, he'll only eat human food!"

Kagome nodded even though the man was now gone. She turned the cat to pick him up in front of her, grabbing him by the hook of his two front arms his belly was facing her and the bottom half of his body limply hanged low. "Well," she sighed the cat looked back at her innocently cocking his head to the side, "this can't be so bad, I did need a cat anyways. What should I name you? Midnight?" She asked out herself out loud, looking at the color of his hair and its different colors, she gave him a quick once over, rethinking the name before ultimately deciding on the first one she chose.

"Let's go!" She said putting Midnight back in the cradling position in her arms and he mewed his agreement as she began to walk to her original destination. "What do you need?" she heard walking in, "I'm sure we have your si- oh dear come here!" The squat women said pulling at Kagome's arm, Midnight jumped off when she did. The woman, who she assumes is Madam Malkin; moved around her with a measuring tape taking Kagome's size, "I'll have to make a special size but I'm sure if I just tweak a few clothing I can have it in no time," Madam Malkin mumbled. She left, coming back only 10-20 minutes later.

"Here dear try this on," she said handing an outfit to Kagome while ushering her to a changing room, ''wait," Kagome called repenting against the older woman's push "just hold on a minute!" Madam Malkin sighed roughly putting her hand on her hips then she moved them, pulling at Kagome clothes as if just the sight of them hanging loosely on the young girls body bothered her, "what is it dear you did come for clothes didn't you?"

"Well yes but only for the Hogwarts uniform," Kagome answered hoping she would move on and just get her what she needed but she didn't and just told Kagome, "well then you can do both, now get out of that monstrosity and put this on." Kagome was getting agitated but not wanting to argue anymore she stormed to the changing area with Midnight on her heels.

Looking in the mirror she had to admit the outfit was cute much unlike the one outfit she already has. It was just a medium sleeve black dress shirt that was a bit ruffled along the collar a baby pink bow at the center. The sleeves ended right above her elbow, they were stretchy, holding on to the skin and puffing out inside the clothes to give her upper arm space. The shirt as a whole fit just right, being tight enough to show her curvy figure and developing breast but loose enough so she can breath and so the fabric wasn't smothering her. The skirt was different. It didn't have any designs but it was cute and simple, ending in between her knees and ankle. It wasn't tight either, if she twirled she was certain she would look like a Japanese Peony from the top.

"This is pretty nice," she told Midnight, still looking in the mirror, "should I get it?" It was strange, nice, but strange to be in an outfit like this. All she ever wore was the over sized clothes that were her dads when he was her age but he was a tall child and boy sizes are bigger than girls so it never really fit. Her face was slightly dirty and her hair was messy, everywhere and all the way to her butt, she had many split ends and was sure there were also dead pieces of hair in there as well. Midnight mewed, Kagome smiled, "yeah, why not, I saved lots of money getting you and since you don't really need any supplies I saved lots of money. Books shouldn't be too much and mum gave a little more than needed."

Kagome walked out, Midnight following her faithfully around. "Here dear," Madam Malkin said handing her what she assumed were the Hogwarts clothing, "You see, these are much better than the clothes you had before." She dusted Kagome off. Kagome then bought all the items, putting her old clothes with the uniform.

Kagome was heading to the bookstores when she found hair salon and quickly got it done. Her hair was much shorter, now ending a little below her ribcage, hair parted right in wavy curls. After that she went around bookstore to bookstore searching for every item on the list until they piled up to the point where she could no longer see where she was going and crashed straight to the body of another person.

"Hey! Watch where your going!" The other person shouted, Kagome nearly growled, "well excuse me your majesty, I'll keep that in mind the next time I'm carrying a bunch of things and can't see," she snapped back sarcastically. "Oh great, now I can't find my map!" Midnight rubbed against the arm of his new mistress comfortingly as if sensing the sudden change of her mood. "Map?" She heard the other guy say even though she could tell that he knew when she said it, it was to herself not him. "Why would you need a map unless, oh!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "yeah oh." She stood up, balancing the new items in her hands while Midnight took refuge on her shoulder the boy she bumped in to stood up, he looked around her age. He was just around a head taller than herself, his hair wavy, dark, and shaggy, the same length as her brothers though the boy before her was much cleaner, much better taken care of. "Wait," he said as she began to walk off. "I'm sorry, your obviously new and I'm not going to let you leave with such a bad first impression on me."

Lifting a questioning eyebrow Kagome turned around to face him, "let me leave?" He grinned at her questioning voice, walking towards her, he took just a few books from her to ease the carry and grabbed one hand, "yep, I guess I'll be your map now." Kagome blinked, surprised by how familiar he was acting with her despite this being their first meeting, "and if I don't want you to?"

The grin on his face soon turned to a smirk and he leaned to where his lip barely brushed her hand, "then I'll follow you. You're stuck with me now. My names Sirius Black but you could just call me your majesty." He teased. Kagome pulled her hand away, facing to leave, "a cat and now a stalker, what else am I going to find today?"

Sure enough like he said he would, Sirius followed Kagome as she left. "So what's your name?" He asked, still holding the books he took from her. "Kagome," she answered looking at him from the corner of her eye, "don't you have some family to get to or something?" Sirius shook his head, "I'll meet them later, it's not everyday I run into a pretty girl such as yourself." Not sure how to act Kagome just sighed, deciding it would be best to ignore him. "So where's your family or did you come alone?" "I came with my friend and brother, though they went off without me," Kagome felt a little uncomfortable saying this and it felt especially strange referring Lily as a friend for some reason. "Well there bad, I guess I'll just have all your company to myself."

"So by the looks of it your going to Hogwarts eh. I am too." "Well I'm sure they would love to have a charming little stalker Romeo such as yourself," Kagome replied. He put an arm around her shoulder minding the feline on it. "I'm not sure who Romeo is but I did hear charming and you're probably going to see lot of me now," he grinned, "now let me take you to Ollivanders to get you that little wand." Kagome glanced suspiciously, "how did you-" "I have my ways."

Ollivanders wand shop was a small place. The only things inside were a chair and a desk that had multiple amount of boxes beyond. "Hello! Welcome, welcome!" A man said cheerily, "you've come for a wand yes. Come, come, come, I'll find you one just right."

She went through wand to wand making thing explode, putting things on fire and ect... Not finding a wand right for her, after a while she started to be a little panicked though Ollivander seemed to find this more of a challenge while Sirius was just downright amused.

"Well let's see?" He said in the back, "I wonder, could it be," his hand reached out to grab a box but then he stopped barely touching it, "no, but maybe." His hand lifted to grab the box next to it. He brought it out to the girl, her being exhausted from the constant change of wands. "Try this one."

The wand was white, a beautiful pure shade, designing it was what looked like a dark black vine that wrapped itself around the white. Kagome picked it up giving it a small flick. White and black danced from the tips, making it's way around her body in graceful leaps, surrounding her in both warmth and cold. "Just what I expected. 12 1/2 holly wood, phoenix core." He said. "How much," Kagome asked, grabbing her pouch from her clothing bag.

"No need, I'm far more interested in seeing what this wand could do for you." Kagome scrunched her brows at his words, "I couldn't possibly do that." He looked at her intently, "you know this wand is very special," he informed, "I only have three of it's kind, all are special but this one is a much different kind. The phoenix of the other wands, they were twins but this wand, the feather in this wand was from pure evil. Though it was often fighting, often in a battle, cause while it was evil the wood that surrounds it was good, very good. Said to be blessed by a powerful priestess. Be warned, the one who possesses such a wand must be careful for danger leaks at every corner, be careful at who you trust."

* * *

><p>"That was freaky," Sirius said as they left the shop, Kagome nodded in agreement, not sure of what to say, she breathed.<p>

"I have to go now," she said seeing the sun so low. "I'll see you on the train, right?" Sirius asked, Kagome sighed, she was so exhausted and not used to dealing with someone so hyper, "maybe." He didn't seem to like that answer very much because he frowned, moving further away when she tried to grab the books, "I'll see you on the train again right?" He said once more, though slower this time making it clear that he wasn't really asking her.

"Sirius, give me my stuff."

He grinned laughing childishly as he ran away, "wait! Give me back my books!" She called.

"Come find me on the Express tomorrow then I'll give it back," she heard him yell, laughing merrily along his way. Kagome sighed, thinking just how exhausted he was making her. Though for some reason she couldn't stop smiling all the way home.


	3. Chapter 3

Platform 9 3/4

Kagome looked at it alone, having come later than everyone else. She had to go in soon, time was running out and if she didn't leave then the Hogwarts express would leave, without her. So taking in a deep breath as she does every-so-often she walked through the brick wall and to the station to Hogwarts.

"All students on board platform 9 3/4 is about to leave."

As soon as Kagome heard that she rushed past everyone. There were mothers, fathers, grandparents, siblings, godparents, all loving families, yet she was here alone. I mean sure it's because she came late but she just new that if her mother was here she would barely give a glance, and her father, well he just doesn't care. Thinking of that, it made her glad to be there alone, though she did feel bad for leaving her brother but he probably already found Lily anyways and she would probably just feel alone again.

She walked in, there were a few others walking in too, probably saying goodbye to their caring families; they sat down, looking for open seats but Kagome, Kagome had to find her brother because she promised she would. Her eyes searched compartment to compartment failing to find the one she wants each time, almost giving up when she reached the last one, it was hard to believe her brother would be on that one though, considering the loud bickering that could be heard inside. The compartment door was open already, that was probably why she could hear them so clearly outside the little room.

When she looked inside sure enough was both her brother and Lily though she did see Sirius too. Severus was arguing with the two boys in front of him, Sirius and a boy with short messy brown hair and glasses, Lily did nothing though, all she was really doing was staring like she was waiting for something. Kagome let out a fake cough, hoping to catch their attention, nothing. Does it again, nothing. "Hey," she shouted. That got their attention.

"What is going on in here?" Kagome asked angry, putting her hands on her hips and stepping into the compartment, glaring at all three of the boys as she did. "Kagome," Sirius grinned, "you found me!" Kagome rolled her eyes moving her hands from her hips to fold it at her front, "believe it of not Sirius," she drawled out his name, "I was looking for them," she gestured to Lily and Severus, "not you."

"Them," the boy in the glasses said in surprise, both he and Sirius mouth gapped at the new information, "as in him and her, them!" He shouted, pointing to the two. "Yes," Kagome sighed, getting a little tired of this, "and didn't your mother ever tell you it's not polite to point," "but Kagome wouldn't you rather stay here with me," Sirius said, wiggling an eyebrow suggestively. "Don't talk to my sister that way you filthy miscreant!"

That got a whole lot more attention. "Sister!" The other two shouted. Glasses boy looked back an forth between the two, "but you are- and he is- it can't be- I don't know anything anymore," he sighed in defeat, slumping to the back of his chair. "And what's that supposed to mean," Kagome questioned, narrowing her black orbed eyes. "Look, Kagome," Sirius said, grabbing her hand like how he did at Diagon Alley and lead her down to the seat next to him. "Its just, you are much cuter than he is!"

"Get your hands off her!" Severus shouted to which Sirius rolled his eyes and shouted back, "you're still here!" Kagome slapped the back of his head, "don't talk to my brother that way!" The brunette laughed away at the pain of the other male beside him, "do you want me to hit you too!" That shut him up. "Let's leave," she told her original companions, Severus nodded standing up, Kagome made a move to leave when she felt Sirius tug on her Hogwarts uniform. "Hey, if you ever want to see those books again?"

Kagome blinked for a minute before realizing what he met. 'Damn I forgot about those!' "Give those back!" He shook his head, letting her sleeve go and laying back, "nope, I kidnapped them, you can consider yourself as my ransom." Kagome sighed, sat back down nicking her head to the side, signaling to the others that they could go. "Fine," she told him reluctantly when the others left, "what do you want?"

"Just your lovely company," Sirius grinned. Kagome sighed again, switching her seat to the front booth to put a bit more distance from each other. "Hey, you!" The boy next to Sirius said to which Kagome frowned slightly, "my name isn't 'hey, you.' It's Kagome, Ka-go-me," she told him, finding that line somewhat familiar. "Well I'm James, James Potter and I'm going to be the greatest Gyffindor there is, how about you?" Kagome shrugged, "I don't really care about where to go," she said, "I really can't tell the difference, I mean where you go is just where you go. We'll all be learning the same thing anyways."

Both James and Sirius gasped at her words, "no difference, there are plenty of difference!" James gapped, "look Kagome, if you don't know the difference between houses then you obviously know less than I thought," Sirius said. "We'll all be doing the same thing, so what's the point!" She exclaimed, not really knowing why the two were taking this so serious. "The point, you want to know what's the point! How could you not get what the point is!"

"Okay, I'm leaving!" Kagome exclaimed, not able to take the hyper-ness of both boys combined but when her feet lifted the rest of her weight to leave she was pushed right back down by both boys arm from arm. "Sorry love, but I'm afraid you're not going anywhere." Sirius told her in a voice that said 'for a matter of fact.' "You're not going anywhere," James smirked. His grip on her arm tightened just a bit, though not to the point to where it will cause pain. That brought her back to both a familiarity but also seeming foreign at the same time and her head started pounding ever so slightly.

"You will stay here and learn all about the greatness of Gryffindor even if it takes the whole express ri-"

"We have arrived at Hogwarts."

They heard, Kagome twisted and turned and as soon as she was free from their grasp she made a break for it, moving through the students at the narrow walk way, "we'll see you after the sorting!" "Go for Gryffindor!" Kagome made sure to resist the temptation of looking back, fearing that doing so will only serve to slow her down, 'I so hope he's not another stalker.'

Kagome took a breath, looking back as she walked, trying to make sure the two hadn't followed her behind, awhile later she face the front, sighing as she did so, 'there gone.' She followed the crowd leading to the great hall, where they are said to be sorted to houses. "Hello students," she heard bringing her attention to the front of the room. There was a huge stand designed in gold and white, behind it was a large curving table that moved just around. Everyone was standing, are at least all the first years were. The higher grades were already seated in there respective house symbol cover colored table. She shivered at seeing Slytherin, a snake, she hates snakes.

"Welcome to Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry here you will be..." Kagome zoned out through most of it, paying attention to only few at a time, the hat was brought out.

_"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty, but don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me." The hat was a mixture of grey, black, and brown. The wrinkles on its face formed a face. After the first call she just zoned out once more. Was there really a difference of what house you get sort to, did it really matter so much that both of her newly made 'friends' went crazy when she said it doesn't. She just didn't know, it might take her awhile to adjust to this new place.

"Sirius Black."

She turned to face the sorting chair, not really knowing why she did, she leaned on the wall for support, watching from afar. He looked nervous, like he was sweating buckets. Maybe he was afraid that he won't get to Gryffindor, but then again, it was James who said he wanted to be a Gryffindor not Sirius. Though thinking back to the train ride and their conversation (if you could really call it that), made her eyes widen. 'He still has my books!'

"Gryffindor!"

At the call Sirius face lighted up in a relieved grin as he walked to the Gryffindor's table, some clapped, others patted his back, and everyone cheered in greeting to their new member. Kagome watched as the book stealer made a move to sit down, happy beyond belief, though his smile wavered just slightly when he looked towards the direction of the Slytherin house. He then quickly turned his attention to his new house members, his smile returning at full force. When she looked around she saw all of Slytherin and some first years like their selves scowling at him from their own seat. Something about him being a Gryffindor didn't please them at all.

"Lily Evans."

She must have been thinking for a while for them to already be at E. Kagome wasn't exactly sure where she thought Lily should be, she wasn't sure if Lily herself, had a house that she preferred. Though whatever it was being told to her, she seemed to smile at it anyways. It was ultimately decide by the hat where she would be in the end anyways.

"Gryffindor!"

For some reason Kagome frowned, not knowing even to herself why. Lily Evans of Gryffindor, the brave and the bold. She didn't know why it sounds so wrong to her.

Time went on.

"Remus Lupin."

"Gryffindor!"

And on.

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Gryffindor!"

And on.

"James Potter."

Kagome turned her attention to the calling once again at hearing the familiar name. Unlike Sirius, James wasn't nervous, in fact he practically danced his way up the stage. He wanted to be in Gryffindor and from how he sounded like on the train, he knew he was going to be in it too. after all he did say he was going to be 'the greatest Gryffindor there is,' so she could count on that making him either very confident or very cocky or maybe just both.

"Gryffindor!"

His hand flew up in the air in pride as he ran to the eagerly awaiting Gryffindors, finding the familiar face of Sirius and sitting with him. Kagome took notice that Lily sat at the farthest seat away from the two, but kept staring at them when James came.

And once again, time went on. Kagome didn't really pay any attention to who was who, keeping only half an ear open for either her oh her brothers name, whomever they called next.

"Kagome Snape."

She walked forward, not really caring to where she goes. She doesn't really know to much about Hogwart, or their houses. Only the basics and what her mother said about being a Slytherin, though her mother never talked much about it, her father didn't like it when they talked about anything to do with magic. So when the old hat was placed on her head she didn't really know what would happen.

'How interesting, how very interesting indeed," the hat spoke to the corridors of her mind. 'Now lets see here, You couldn't possibly be a Slytherin, no, you would never go through the lengths they do to achieve a goal, your very stubborn so even if I put you there you wouldn't learn there way very well. Your very smart I see, very, very smart, just not smart enough to be a Ravenclaw.' Kagome felt her hand twitch, wanting to choke the thing before clenching her hands, remembering that you can't really choke a hat. 'Hufflepuff. That seems very fitting but it seems there is something you are hiding, something you are hiding from even yourself and Hufflepuff will do no good with that. So this only leaves you with...'

"Gryffindor!"

Kagome walked over to the table smiling nervously at all the happy faces greeting her. It seems most people here are very cheerful. She could see Sirius and James call her over though she tried to pretend not to see them. That only served no good cause they got out of their seats to grab both arms, just like on the express; and guided her to the spot they were in. "Well looky here mate," Sirius told James from the other side of Kagome, putting an arm around her shoulder, "looks like Kagome made Gryffindor after all, we'll definitely be seeing much more of each other." His last half of the sentence going to Kagome. "Oh yay," she replied weakly. "Gryffindor is great, you'll see!" James patted her back enthusiastically.

"Severus Snape."

"Slytherin!"

"Figures," James sneered, " a rotten no good Slytherin, no wonder I didn't like him." "Why?" Kagome asked, Sirius answered, "another thing to know, love, Slytherins are the natural enemy of Gryffindors." Kagome sighed.

'Oh yay.'

* * *

><p>She found out later that day that maybe these classes just weren't as easy as her own (secret) self study lessons at home. For one she actually had to work worth people. Not to mention dealing with Sirius and James! Merlin! After everything she was ever put through and now this! It was now becoming increasingly clear that someone up there had it out for her.<p>

"Wake up!" She heard the teacher snap to her and the rest of the Gryffindor and Slytherin house members. "Sleeping time is over ya lazy bums! "

"Who shoved a broom up her bloody arse," Kagome heard Sirius comment to James to which he nodded as Madam Hooch kept yelling at students. "Make that two," James added back, "or three. "

"Alright then, " she huffed, running a hand through her shoulder length hair, "let's just get it on with, now stand to the right of your broom." She instructed the rather large class. The students followed her instruction, some swiftly, some slowly, some, for one reason or another, were just plain confused. "To the right, " she instructed, "to the right! "

Kagome couldn't help but giggle along with the rest of her classmates at the nervous mistake the few of them were making. "Well isn't she just a pot of sunshine," her roommate, Molly Prewett, whispered from her side. Kagome nodded in agreement. She's only known Molly for a short while but Molly was very kind to her anyways as the many other wizards she has seen and met so far, though she has met few who did not apply to this. For one there was Bellatrix Black, to her surprise was Sirius Cousin; that girl was completely off her knockers and in a mere five minutes she learned to hate the Slytherin girl with a passion.

The Slytherins and Gryffindors all shared a class together so it was unfortunate for her to have to see the little twit everyday, though she tried to look to the bright side, at least she can see her brother everyday. All of his attention was hogged though, he never seeked her out once, only moving his focus towards Lily and some of the other first year Slytherins like Lucius Malfoy, a bratty boy who seemed to believe the world should worship the ground he girlishly walked on.

Never-the-less Kagome was glad that he had made some friends of his own, even if she doesn't agree with the ones he had gathered to his attention.

"Now on my mark, you will lift your left hand up and strongly say up!" Madam Hooch told the class loudly. Kagome put her hand above her broom stick, "1, 2, 3!" She didn't say up straight away. Instead she watched the others struggling with their task, "come on now, put some feeling to it!" Still with her words of instructions most brooms barely floated a feet high, as so a rare few managed to bring the broom to their hand.

Kagome looked to the wooden object sitting limply at her feet, she took a deep breath in and a deep one out to calm her nerves, "up!"

She could see it, the pinkish light that encased her hands in color when she is secretly practicing her hand magic. The same light showed around the object of her choice and like a magnent it immediatley flew to connect with the flesh of her pale white hand. It came so hard and so fast that when it reached her, the skin hit it with a large smack making Kagome hiss from the surprise of the impact.

She pushed the object to her other hand, shaking out the left hand that had now grown a narrow long red mark. "Oh dear are you alright!" Molly shouted, grabbing Kagome's hand and tending to the swollen mark with motherly care. "I'm fine," she responded, attempting to take her hand away from the red heads grasp with little to no succession. Kagome sighed, it didn't really hurt that bad, she's been through worst, not many things hurt her anyways. Though she can't say she wasn't the least bit caught off guard by the event.

Kagome's attention was brought to the silence of the outside area, the smack must have been so loud that it brought others attention to herself. It was a few minutes later when she heard the cackling. "Can the little half-breed not handle her little broom," Bellatrix taunted, hounding with laughter, soon being followed by a multiple of other other Slytherin members. Kagome glared towards her direction, opening her mouth to defend herself when the two boys that she knew barley anything about stood to her defense.

"Oi shut up you filthy snake! Your stupid voice is making my ears bleed, you sound more like a dead bird!" The brunette with the round glasses lens defended. Bellatrix wiped the tear that escaped from her eyes by laughing so hard, a sadistic smirk on her face, giggling unashamed of who sees. "Now why should I listen to a blood traitor like you, Potter." She pushed his name out like a disease, cringing as if speaking it left a nasty taste to her tongue. She looked back at Kagome, "what is it half-breed," she sneered, "are you just so pathetic that you have to get two boys to defend you!" Kagome clenched her fist, her face switching to an angry red, it's not like she wanted them to defend her, they just did, Merlin knows why.

"Oh come on Cousin," Sirius drawled out in a mocking manner, his back hunched and both hands in a pocket. "You're just jealous of Kagomes natural beauty and magical gift, it's not her fault that she's better than you, you can't even lift your broom off the bloody ground. And how many times have you done this again. You've failed so many times, i'm surprised they even let you in the school!" Sirius smirked as Bellatrix stopped her laughing, her cheeks growing to an angry red in replacement.

"Don't you dare call me that," she spat at the younger boy. "You have no right's to speak to me or of any of my doings you bloody disgrace!" Sirius didn't do anything, he didn't move. Kagome knew though, she didn't have to see his face or look into his eyes to tell what he was feeling. Shame. Anger. Resent. Bitterness. Hurt. And maybe just a bit of self-loathing. Everything that she felt, tried to hide, to banish, when she takes those deep breaths.

"You have never, ever done anything right in your miserable blood traitorous life," the wild haired girl continued, "all you had to do was be a Slytherin and everything would have been just fine, but no, you had to be a pathetic kitten."

She smirked, a thought forming into her head. Her back grew straighter and head held higher, pleased at the little piece of information in her head. " Just imagine how dear old Uncle Orion and Aunt Walburga will react," she mused, "I'd bet they'll finally disown you for sure."

"Shut it, belly," Kagome said, everyone looked back at her in shock, having seen her to be not one for rude words or much talk in the short time they've known her. She slowly walked in front of the two defending boys. "Who needs your family anyways, if they're all like you then they sound like nothing more than a big, stupid, ugly, pain in the arse to me." Kagome smiled, though this one wasn't fake like most, it wasn't real either. It was just nothing, completely empty, and that was something scary.

"Why should Sirius have to change the way he is? If you ask me, even though I haven't know him long, I think he's perfect just being himself. If anything it's you and your family needing to change cause I sure as hell don't want to listen to your squeaky, screeching voice all year, with all your bloody talk of pure-blood domination! You are not better than the rest of us! Your family is not better than the rest of us! If we are pathetic than you are the most pathetic of us all!"

Bellatrix face grew increasingly red, grinding her teeth, forming her mouth to a snarl, 'how dare the filthy!' She lunged at the smaller form of the opposite house, malice intent shown brightly through her features. Kagome only ducked to avoid the impact as if it was second nature to avoid such an attack, making the Slytherin fly over her and past both the raven and brunette haired boys. She then hit the hard grass and dirt made floor with a dud, landing face first.

A whistle broke through air. The crowd of students broke down to a hallway pass towards the group of four as Madam Hooch shouted, "move out of my way!" The woman knelt down to the girl who was clutching her face tightly, "come on now, let me see," she tsked, removing the girl hands away to look for any injuries. Dirt clutched the side of her face, a few pieces of grass twirled in her raven locks. Her cheeks were still rosy, but her nose had changed to a swollen shade of purple as a small string of blood drooled from her nose. "Come on," the flying teacher pulled her up by her arm, moving past the passage once again to go to the building, "lets get you cleaned up."

"I don't want to see anyone on their broomsticks, when I get back everyone should be on the floor!"

Kagome sighed looking around, she lost sight of Molly through all the chaos, then she sighed again knowing how much attention it must have brought her now. A hand clasped her shoulder though she didn't turn back, already knowing who the hand belongs to. "Thanks for helping me out there," he told her lowly, though he didn't really have to since the multiple voices of mingling students surrounded them; she turned back at his serious face and gave a genuine smile. "Well, I know you tried to help me and she was really beating your bloody arse out there..." She trailed playfully.

"Oh, so she has claws now does she," he joked back, the two laughed together for a time before the laughing died down and he grinned.

"So you think I'm perfect huh."


End file.
